


Fur In the Shower Drain, And Other Pet Peeves

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Awkwardness, College AU, M/M, Pre-Med Wufei, Slacker Duo, Tumblr Prompt, Unintentional nudity, Unnatural November, Werewolf AU, but you knew this, crackfic, the author is a horrible person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I thought you said you weren't a party animal!""I'm not!""Dude... by definition, with what you can do, ya kinda ofare."Wufei opened his mouth to argue this, then closed it. He threw up his hands, tugging on his black ponytail, looking for all the world like a guy who ran out of explanations to give.





	1. Roommate Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from the Tumblr prompt, "You're my roommate, and I just found out you're a werewolf. Dude, that is so COOL!"

　  
Duo growled at the calendar from where he leaned against the kitchen counter, munching on a bowl of frosted Cheerios. The big, red circled first Friday of the month glared back at him, reminding him that he still hadn't found a roommate to sublet the other half of his lease. His bank balance glared at him a little while ago, too, after he finished paying off the red notice on his utility bill, internet and cell service.  
　  
His craigslist search for a roommate brought every nut job within a three-mile radius to his front door and inbox, and Duo was at the end of his rope. Duo wanted to give some of them the benefit of the doubt; some of them just fell on hard luck, something he knew only too well. But some of them were in an even bigger hurry to find a room to rent than Duo was to split the cost, and their back stories were _eye-opening_ , to say the least. But, he reminded himself, _it was craigslist_. He used to hover over Trowa's shoulder while he read the "Missed Connections" page and laughed himself breathless. Still.  
　  
This. Wondering whether he would be able to make rent sucked. He contemplated selling his Xbox and a few games to narrow the gap a little, but even that wouldn't be enough.  
　  
*  
　  
Trowa boxed up the rest of his bathroom stuff, leaving Duo the toilet brush, wastebasket, and half-empty can of Comet. He apologized to him for the fifth time that week, sympathy shining in his green eyes. "I'm sorry, dude. Quat's roommate moved out, and we've been wanting to do this for a long time. His dad was pressuring him to move back home."  
　  
Duo shuddered. "With all those sisters?"  
　  
Trowa chuckled. "Right? I can't imagine trying to move back home again. My sister already took my old room. Everything's so disgustingly pink, dude."  
　  
But Trowa wasn't _that_ sorry. Not really. Quatre's convenient lack of a roommate was just an excuse for Trowa to finally move in with him after dancing around it for two years after they both moved out of the dorms. Trowa paid rent and bills with Duo, but he spent more time at Quatre's apartment; Duo only ever really saw him when they went grocery shopping or when he came home in the mornings to get ready for class. Trowa was _whipped_. It was too bad; Trowa was mellow and relatively neat. Duo was going to have a hard time finding someone he could tolerate sharing an apartment with, now that his expectations were so high.  
　  
*  
　  
Trowa might have created Duo's roommate problem, but he came right back around and fixed it the night before his move. Duo felt him clap his hand over his shoulder and give him a little shake while he was frying some hot dogs. "Hey. I know a guy who knows a guy who needs a roommate. He's pre-med."  
　  
Duo grunted under his breath. "Probably Type A and anal about leaving dishes in the sink?"  
　  
"Then don't leave them in the sink," Trowa suggested dryly. "But he gave me his number. Text him. Hit him up. Seems like the type that'll pay rent on time?"  
　  
"Yeah, but why does he need a roommate this late in the year?"  
　  
Trowa made an "I don't know" noise around a mouthful of dollar store ramen. He crammed another bite into his mouth before he replied. "'all 'um."  
　  
"What?"  
　  
"Call. Him."  
　  
Duo's phone dinged with a text moments later, from Trowa. Duo sighed.  
　  
Why the fuck not?  
　  
*  
　  
Duo dropped him a halfhearted text a little after nine, knowing he was pushing it, sending it at that time of night. He just hoped this guy wasn't much of an early riser; then, maybe they'd hit it off. Moments later, as soon as Duo set down his phone and walked away from it, it dinged. "Huh. Right. That was fast."  
　  
 _You need sombody next month, right?_  
　  
The text bubbles started flashing across Duo's tiny iPhone screen (he couldn't afford the upgrade yet, don't judge him, thank you), and Duo cut him off. _Next week, dude. Can you manage that?_  
　  
The bubbles stopped, then _Even better. You don't even know. My roommate's been stealing from me and just got busted for passing bad checks. He's also been living under three different aliases. I need out NOW._  
　  
Duo huffed. _You on a lease?_  
　  
More bubbles. _Month to month. I really need out. The house on the corner from me looks like a meth lab._  
　  
"Yikes." Duo tapped out a rapid reply. "Works for me. Sandrock Property Management carries my lease. Can you fill out the app tomorrow to sublet from Trowa?"  
　  
The screen bubbled one last time. _First thing in the morning. Hey, it's Duo, right?_  
　  
 _Yeah. Might be a good idea to get that part out of the way._  
　  
Duo pictured him smirking and shaking his head. _Wufei. And I promise that's my real name._  
　  
Fair enough. That was a start.  
　  
*  
　  
The next forty-eight hours were a blur. Trowa's bedroom furniture, half the furniture in the living room and a good number of their pots and pans disappeared into the moving van in three neat, quick trips. Quatre was on hand to help, taking the back end of each heavy piece as they walked them out. "Sorry I'm stealing him from you, Maxwell." Yet, he was all smiles.  
　  
"Sorry, not sorry," Duo muttered as he gave Quatre a little shove, but without malice. "S'fine. I've got somebody lined up. He'll be here tomorrow night, if he gets to the rental office on time." As if on cue, Duo received a text. "Oh. Cool. He's already over there. Just signed."  
　  
"And he won't need a co-signer, right?" Quat made a pleased noise. Fine for him, Duo thought wryly, to be happy for Wufei's expeditiousness so he didn't have to feel guilty about filching his roommate.

Half the afternoon was gone by the time Trowa gave Duo his key back. Trowa gave Duo a brief, one-armed hug before he left. "Let's all hook up for dinner once he moves in," he suggested.  
　  
"We'll see."  
　  
"I wanna meet him," Trowa told him. "I'd love to know how he ended up with such a loser of a roommate."  
　  
"I know, right? The guy was stealing from him."  
　  
"I meant you." Trowa's eyes twinkled.  
　  
Duo pulled back his leg to kick Trowa in the keister, but he evaded him, grinning. Trowa and Quat took off, waving to Duo and his neighbors  
　  
"So, when are you moving in?"  
　  
"I figured I could tonight. I don't want to spend one more night listening to my crack head neighbors arguing in the parking lot."  
　  
A frisson of excitement ran through Duo at the thought of making rent on time, and of not being in the hole. "How are you even planning to get a hold of a moving truck that fast?"  
　  
"I own a pickup. Promise you won't laugh when you see her, and I'll even let you borrow it sometime." To Duo, who had to carry two bags of groceries on the handles of his bike whenever he needed food, this was a godsend.  
　  
"What are you waiting for, then, buddy? Welcome home."

Two hours later, the most beatdown hoopty of a pickup truck roared into Duo's parking lot, and he laughed and exclaimed, "Oh, my God, what a wreck!" as he caught sight of it. He let go of the slats of the mini-blinds that he'd peeked through and hurried outside for a better first look at his new roommate.  
　  
He was glad with one glance that he decided to take it up close. The man who climbed out of the truck - dented fender, cracked windshield, rusted bumper, and Duo counted at least four different colors of paint - was stunning. Compact frame, an inch shorter than he was, _beautiful_ bone structure. His skin was fair and smooth; Duo wondered if he was even capable of growing a beard. He wore his jet black hair slicked back in a ponytail that was just long enough to dust the back of his collar. Intelligence gleamed in his eyes, so dark that they were black.  
　  
In lieu of a greeting, he announced, "You don't look like a psychopath." Despite Duo's reticence about his low expectations, he shook Wufei's hand. He had a firm, warm grip.  
　  
"Likewise. You weren't lying about the truck, I see."  
　  
"This isn't you talking smack about it?" Wufei lifted his brow in challenge, but Duo grinned at him and shook his head.  
　  
"Hell, no. You're just in time to take me on a decent grocery run."  
　  
"After we move me in."  
　  
"Well, obviously. But, still. You're really helpin' me out, man."  
　  
"Well, likewise. I hope you work out. I'm going to need help moving the couch."  
　  
"Bless you, you have a couch!" Wufei gave him an amused look - Duo hoped it was amused; his expressions were bland and hard to read - and beckoned to him to help him unload the boxes that sat on top of the couch first. As they went inside, Duo told him, "Home, sweet hovel."  
　  
"This is the Ritz compared to where I just left, buddy." He glanced around, though, and asked Duo, "I take it your last roommate owned all the furniture?"  
　  
"Oh, no. I was going for a 'minimalist' look, can't you tell?"  
　  
Wufei snorted and shook his head. They went back to unloading his things, and Duo wondered how he managed to move his own stuff that quickly himself. Well, he decided, the guy was determined.  
　  
*  
　  
Over the next few days, Duo realized Wufei was organized, too, and the most Type A person he'd ever met. The kitchen garbage never piled up. Wufei kept a white board calendar and dry erase pens beside the refrigerator and filled it in religiously with his exam dates, bill due dates, and important phone numbers. His bedroom was immaculate, and he stayed in there whenever he was home. He kept to himself for the most part, and Duo couldn't resist bugging him, just to get a rise out of him. He'd hover in his doorway while he was studying, hanging off the frame, and drawl, "Whatcha doooooooin'?"  
　  
"Trying to keep my financial aid?" This was usually said over an open book, which 'fei's eyes never left. "Don't you have anything to do? Homework? Making bad life choices? Preparing for tomorrow's Walk of Shame?"  
　  
"Eh. I'm always prepared for it. I even put on my good pants." Wufei looked up at that and snorted at Duo's strategically ripped, snug skinny jeans and tight black Under Armour tank. He wore his silver cross on its fine chain around his neck, and he reeked of Old Spice. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come with."  
　  
"Oh." Wufei dog-eared the page of his anatomy text and finally looked up at him. "No."  
　  
"Can't? Or just won't?"  
　  
"Both? Let's go with both." Even though Duo heard a hint of regret in his tone.  
　  
"I can't tempt you?"  
　  
"NnnnnnOPE."  
　  
"C'mon, 'Fei! Cheap beer? Grungy, dark interior? People grabbing your butt and asking you to dance under strobe lights to house music?"  
　  
"Those lights are a seizure risk," Wufei reminded him flatly as he went back to his book. "I have to study."  
　  
"Awwwwww! Please?"  
　  
Duo hadn't seen him cut loose even _once_ , and they'd lived together three weeks so far.  
　  
"Nope. And don't give me those big, soft puppy dog eyes, either. Won't work."  
　  
"Darn it! I was hauling out the big guns with the puppy dog eyes, too."  
　  
The corner of his Wufei's mouth quirked. "Kick rocks, buddy."  
　  
"Okay, okay! Sheesh. Don't let your butt fall asleep in that spot."  
　  
"Beats people grabbing it after they've had cheap beer," he quipped as Duo headed out.  
　  
Wufei pretended he didn't notice Duo's backside in those jeans, and that the way his heavy, chestnut braid just brushed it didn't appeal to him.  
　  
*  
　  
Wufei looked up from his book a couple of nights later when Duo asked him, "Hey. Where's the ground beef we just bought?"  
　  
"Oh." Wufei cringed. "I kind of ate it. I'm sorry."  
　  
Duo peered back over his shoulder from his perch at the fridge. "Seriously? Tonight was gonna be taco night!"  
　  
"Maybe tonight can be bean burrito night, instead, then."  
　  
"Blasphemy. Don't take taco night's name in vain."  
　  
"Here." Wufei got up from his seat and rummaged in his pocket for his wallet. He pulled out a crumpled tenner from the trifold and shoved it at his roommate, looking irritated. "Go. Knock yourself out."  
　  
Duo beamed, looking hopeful. "Can I take the truck?"  
　  
"Yes, yes! Be gentle with the door. Don't slam it like last time."  
　  
"Pinkie promise." Wufei gave him a jaundiced look, but he linked pinkies with Duo, anyway. Then he had a thought.  
　  
"Hey. Um... if I give you more money, can you bring back a second pack? And some sausage?"  
　  
"That sounds fi-"  
　  
"And chicken."  
　  
"Okay. So... I'm buying _meat_."  
　  
"Just in case." Wufei handed him a twenty in addition to the ten. "They were also having a special on roast beef at the deli case. Get some of that, too."  
　  
"O. Kay." Duo looked bewildered but impressed as he took Wufei's keys.  
　  
"Don't... don't take too long." Duo noticed that Wufei looked a little peaked. There were shadows under his eyes and his skin looked clammy.  
　  
"You okay?"  
　  
"Sure. Just... a little anemic."  
　  
"Maybe get that checked out." Duo shook his head. "Mr. Pre-Med. Don't become your own patient, buddy." Wufei gave him an annoyed look, but Duo clapped him on the shoulder, giving him a little shake. "Take it easy, okay?"  
　  
"Careful with my truck," Wufei warned again.  
　  
"I know, I know..."  
　  
Wufei waited for Duo to leave before he headed to his room and locked the door. He turned off the light and sank down onto the bed, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes. As if Duo's accusation triggered them, chills ran over Wufei's skin, and he felt trembling in his limbs. He had two days left until the full moon rose. Fear clogged his chest.  
　  
Everything was finally clicking into place. He didn't want to risk Duo finding out and having to start all over again.

*

Trowa stopped by two days later to bring back Duo’s blue hoodie. “I forgot this was in my laundry. I washed it for you.”

“I forgot I even lent this to you,” Duo accused as he sniffed it, catching the scent of Bounce and Tide.

“Uh… you kinda didn’t,” Trowa admitted, smirking. Duo slugged him in the shoulder. “Ow!”

“Punk.”

“I brought it back,” Trowa reminded him. “You’re _welcome_.”

“Good. It’s getting cold out, lately.”

“No kidding. Quatre just bought us flannel sheets.”

“Oh, God. Don’t tell me about your bed with Quatre. I don’t want to hear about your sex lives…”

“But… it’s _flannel!_ ”

Duo stuck his fingers in his ears. “Lalalalalalala…”

Trowa shoved him, this time. 

“How’s it going, anyway? You two doing all right?”

Trowa’s smile was shy. “It’s going great. We’re great.” He glanced around at Duo’s spotless kitchen. “How are you two making out?”

“Um, we’re _not_ making out, thank you very much.” Trowa rolled his eyes at the horrible pun. “But it’s cool. He’s decent. He’s not you, but he ain’t bad.”

“That’s high praise.”

“I thought he’d be around by now. Usually he’s back from the library and eating by now.” Duo laughed. “For a little guy, he’s _ripped_. S’gotta be all the protein he eats.”

“What does he eat?” 

“Meat. Just… so much _meat_. Veggies once in a while, too. But, he’s a carnivore, man. I can’t keep drumsticks in the house.”

“How is he otherwise?”

“Fine, I guess. I hardly see him. He’s so quiet. Always studying here, or at the library. It’s almost like living alone, except that I can make rent.”

“When he gets back, tell him I said hi,” Trowa suggested.

“Sure.”

*

But Wufei didn’t show up that night. Duo wondered what was up. Wufei’s phone was gone, but his backpack and duffle were still in his closet. He didn’t mention that he wasn’t coming home. Then Duo chuckled to himself; even if Wufei _was_ going to hook up with someone, he’d never spill it to Duo. But Duo still worried when he didn’t reply to his texts asking if he wanted to grab some tacos downtown for a late dinner.

Duo slept through his own alarm and discovered unpleasantly that he only had ten minutes before he had to be in class. When he came out of the bathroom after a thirty-second shower, disgruntled that he didn’t even have time to wash his hair, he heard Wufei stumbling around in his room.

“Hey, buddy. I texted you,” Duo called out to him as he rounded the corner to check on him. “Where the hell were...you…”

Wufei jerked down his t-shirt, but not before Duo saw the bruises and scratches all over his back and chest. There was also a tattered shirt on the floor of Wufei’s otherwise neat room. Duo’s brows drew together.

“Fei… shit. What happened to you?”

“Nothing. Just… never mind. Don’t you have to be at class right about now?”

“Well, yeah. _Right now_. Kinda sucks. I overslept. But where were you?”

“Out and about,” Wufei grumbled. “Look, if you don’t ask me anymore questions, I’ll give you a ride to class.”

“What? What’s the big deal? You look like you either tangled with a rosebush and lost, or like you had a _really good time_.”

“Duo…” Wufei glared and held up his truck keys, jingling his truck keys. “Shutting the fuck up gets you the ride. Get your shoes and your shit and let’s go.”

“Getting my shit. Shutting the fuck up, now.” Duo darted back to his room, feeling a flush of relief, not only for the ride, but for his roommate showing up safe and sound… more or less. 

Wufei looked flustered when Duo climbed into the passenger side, leaning close to his window and scrubbing his fingers through his hair while he drove. He didn’t even object when Duo plugged in his bluetooth for his Spotify and blasted Green Day at earbleed volume. They made it, despite the traffic, to campus exactly a minute and a half before Duo’s exam began. “Thanks,” he told him as he got out, closing the door gingerly so that ‘Fei wouldn’t bite his head off; the door panel was loose and needed to be re-mounted.

“S’no big deal,” ‘Fei muttered. “See you at home.”

“Get some rest!” Duo called after him, even though he knew ‘Fei was going to spend most of his waking hours in the library between classes.

Interestingly, when Duo came home after his last afternoon class, ‘Fei was wiped out, asleep face-down on the couch and drooling into the throw pillows. 

It was cute.

Poor guy was tuckered out. Duo pulled a throw blanket over him against the slight chill in the room, and he didn’t even budge.

They were back to business as usual a couple of hours later. Wufei got his second wind and locked himself in his room to study while Duo ate some two-day-old Hamburger Helper and contemplated his life’s decisions.

*

A month later, it happened again. It was no less unsettling when ‘Fei went on radio silence this time. Gone for a couple of days. Came back disheveled and roughed up, grouchy, and with circles under his eyes. Duo avoided saying anything about the scratches and another ruined shirt this time, even though he worried that Wufei was going to run out of laundry at this rate.

A month later, it happened again. No excuses or explanations.

And they kept running out of meat.

On the fourth month, Duo announced to him, “I’m headed out on a road trip with Heero for the weekend.”

Wufei’s dark eyes lit up. “You’re going away?”

“Why? Wanna go?” Duo felt a frisson of hope, for some reason. Wufei never wanted to do anything with him, so it wouldn’t be a bad -

“Oh, no. Of course not. But, you’re going to be out of town?”

-change.

“Yeah. Just to this concert he was interested in. We’ve got a good deal on a hotel that comes with continental breakfast and free wi-fi. That, and a  little sightseeing.”

“That’s nice.” Wufei was already bowing his face back into his book.

“What’ve you got planned, then?” Duo grinned. “Cat’s away, mice will play? Huh? Huh? Got a hookup?”

Wufei didn’t lift his head, but his eyes swung up to meet Duo’s, and he cocked his brow. “Wouldn’t _you_ like to know.” Straight-faced. Deadpan voice.

“I… don’t think I want to. Right. I’ll just leave you to… studying.” Because, scratches. Bruises. Torn clothing. Who even knew?

Wufei’s shoulders sagged with relief once Duo left. He felt a little guilty at lying to him (or at least agreeing with his incorrect assumptions, making himself look freaky as all get-out in the process). And Duo meant well. He seemed to, at any rate. 

But the weekend couldn’t come soon enough. Wufei was anxious, and the urges were even stronger than usual. He couldn’t explain it. If Duo left town, then Wufei wouldn’t have to, which would solve the problem of having to fill his gas tank one more time when his checking account was almost tapped out. Wufei was getting so tired of running and of hiding what he was.

If Duo gave him his space, everything would be fine. No one would get hurt.

Wufei liked Duo, despite himself. He could be annoying. And messy. But, he meant well. And to his credit, he smelled good and gave off mellow, non-aggressive vibes. Wufei felt comfortable around him, even if they had nothing in common. He certainly could have picked a worse roommate.

So, it was imperative that he didn’t accidentally tear him apart.

 

　


	2. Wufei, You Got Some ‘Splainin’ To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo returns home early, much to Wufei’s consternation.
> 
> Yet, it goes better than he thought. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no regrets. Heh.

Duo and Heero rolled up into the parking lot around two AM, exhausted and happy. The fuel tank needle hovered just over the ‘E’ on Heero’s gage, and Duo handed him a tenner. “At least you won’t be riding around on fumes,” he told him before fist-bumping him. Heero smirked and nodded as he pocketed the money.

“I’ll still be living on crumbs this week. But it was worth it.”

“Damn right, it was. Look, I’ll catch you tomorrow. Thanks again.”

“I’m gonna sleep for a week.” Both of them had bags under their eyes from sleeping in the uncomfortable beds at the hotel, and Duo had a crick in his neck. Heero waited for Duo to grab his duffle from the back seat of his ancient, red Nova, and he closed the door gingerly; it was just as fragile as ‘Fei’s pickup, and Heero was just as precious about it being treated right.

Duo waved as Heero peeled out of the lot, and he fumbled for his keys, bleary and wobbling on his feet. He knew his bank balance would point the finger at him in the morning, and he hoped ‘Fei wasn’t in one of his early bird moods or in the mood for-

“Fuck.”

The scene that greeted him in the kitchen made his stomach clench and stark chills rush over his skin. The refrigerator door was hanging open. Several packages of meat, now empty, lay across the floor and counter, most still dripping red juice all over the linoleum floor and refrigerator racks. The smell nauseated Duo, and there were already tiny fruit flies gathering around the remains and fragments of beef and chicken fat and skin. “What the _fuck_?” Duo did a full three-sixty, dropping his duffel shaking fingers. The living room was a shambles. The floor lamp lay on its side, and one of the bulbs was broken. The large framed print had been knocked askew and the glass was cracked. “What the _hell?!_ Oh, my God… Wufei… WUFEI. ‘Fei, are you here?” His throat felt tight with fear and the sudden realization that his roommate could have been here whenever this happened, that someone could have attac-

_”RRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…_ ”

The low, rumbling growl made shivers run down Duo’s arms, giving him goosebumps. His eyes widened, and he froze in place, afraid to speak again. He heard some shuffling in the back of the apartment. It sounded like a stray dog… did ‘Fei leave a window open? He said he was staying home for the weekend. Scenarios ran through Duo’s mind, but none of them lent themselves to assuming he was safe if he stayed in his apartment. Duo’s eyes flitted around the apartment, and he spied the broomstick in the corner, wedged between the fridge and the wall, ‘Fei’s favorite place to keep it. Duo eased across the floor and reached for it, kicking his shoes off before he did. He didn’t want that beast to hear him before he was armed… sort of.

His heart pounded as he eased back into the living room. “W-Wufei?” Duo murmured. “Fei? Are you here?”

“Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…”

“Fuck,” Duo hissed under his breath. He’d have to call Animal Control, and it wasn’t even morning… their landlord was going to hate them if they got wind of a dog in their apartment, they never paid a pet deposit!

At least the dog wasn’t hungry, Duo realized. Critter ate all their meat. But, again, how did it open the fridge? Did he have opposable thumbs? _Did dogs even have thumbs?_

He still didn’t trust it. He left the apartment door ajar, hoping that he could chase the beast out, but he was still worried about ‘Fei. “Please tell me that you didn’t adopt a dog while I was gone. Or, that you did,” Duo called out as he headed around the corner into the hall, even though every voice in the back of his head screamed at him to hesitate, or even turn and jet. The closer he came to Wufei’s room, the more his stomach jittered and heartbeat skipped. More unnerving was the smell… it was musky and harsh, like wet dog and sweat socks. Duo wrinkled his nose. “Geez… ‘Fei, what died in here…” The door hinge groaned as he tipped open the door, and Duo leaned his head inside. “Hey, Wuffers, did you have company while I was-”

 

“GRAAAHHHHRRGGGGHHHHHHH!”

Duo’s blood froze in his veins, and he gripped the broomstick, every hackle on his neck rising at the sight of those eerie, yellow-gold eyes narrowing and glinting in the darkness as they swung his way. The streetlamps outside threw slashes of white-blue light over Duo’s invited houseguest, who towered over him, maw dripping and slavering, revealing rows of wicked, jagged teeth. The beast snarled at Duo, hunching and backing slowly into the corner of ‘Fei’s room, which was also torn apart. More torn clothing lay on the floor, and the top drawer of his bureau was ripped out and upended. Stuffing from one decimated pillow was scattered across the floor, bits of it still floating in the air. Duo realized he must have spooked it as he came inside.

And now, he was looking desperately for an exit, because that _thing_ was growling, voice guttural as its jaws vibrated, cords in its throat pulsing as he informed Duo that he should have knocked.

The window wasn’t open. (Maybe that would have helped the smell.) Whatever this thing was, it just walked inside as easily as he pleased and made itself at home. Every furry, menacing, taloned inch of him… oh, wow. That was _fur_ , bristling and standing up all over that rangy, muscular body. And, the creature was naked…

The creature looked just as afraid as Duo was, and he remained in his corner, but he continued to growl. “D-don’t… don’t hurt me, I’m, I’m not… I’m not gonna hurt you,” Duo whisperered. The creature bared its teeth and roared in response. “I s-swear, it’s okay, I won’t…” Duo dropped the broomstick and backed his way out of the doorway, and he turned tail and ran, heart pounding its way out of his chest. _ShitshitshitSHITSHIT!_ He felt piss threatening to escape him, and he heard those low growls behind him - from way too close - as he darted for the door.

A blur of dark gray fur rushed past him and beat his grab for the doorknob. A taloned hand slapped his hand away from it, and Duo let out a sharp, high-pitched scream, stumbling back as the beast met his gaze, barring his path, and he growled at Duo in warning. Duo stumbled backward and tripped over the coffee table, landing on his ass. He scooched back on his haunches and palms, terrified, but the beast didn’t advance. To Duo’s surprise, the beast glanced toward the kitchen, and looked strangely guilty.

“Don’t hurt me, don’t eat me, I taste like shit! I promise! I’m stringy!”

“Rrrrrr…?”

“PleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseohGoddonthurtmejustletmegoJUSTLETMEGO…!”

The creature cocked its head. It was almost _comical_. It growled in its throat, but this time, it lacked aggression. It scrunched up its muzzle, nostrils flaring, and he sniffed the air, creeping closer to Duo. He hunkered down, almost on all fours, and Duo sobbed, eyes sparking with tears as he continued to scramble back. When his back hit the wall, Duo knew he was done for, but he made one last plea.

“I swear, I won’t hurt you, just please… let me go. I won’t… you can have what’s left of the food, but don’t… please. Tell me that ‘Fei’s okay- oh, my God, you can’t even talk, what the fuck am I doing-”

“Duuuuuooooooooooooo…”

Duo ceased his babbling and just stared.

The creature knelt before him and reached for him, extending one taloned finger. His hand seemed to hang in the air, then slowly reached for Duo’s face. Duo’s head jerked back, and he closed his eyes, sucking breath into his air in short, harsh little gasps while his jaw quivered with the urge to cry.

“Duuuuuuuooooooooooo…”

Holy _fuck_.

That. That was his _name_.

“W-what?”

“Wooooonnnnn’t. Eeeeaattt.”

Incredulously, Duo froze, and the hand… reached out and swiped at the tears streaming down his cheeks. Duo startled at the touch, then realized that it was gentle. Not an attack.

The beast’s face changed, from the visage of impending death to that of a curious puppy. “You didn’t just. Talk. Did you?”

“Feeeeiiiiiiiiii.”

“WHAT?”

“Wuuuuuuuu. Feeeeeiiiiiiiiii.” The beast growled again, low and guttural, but this time, its tone was almost... _conversational_. “S’meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.”

“FEI?!?!”

The beast whined and hung its head, whining in its throat. He wouldn’t look Duo in the eye now, but Duo’s mind reeled. He just stared. That body, all rangy muscle. The grace of movement. Its expressions. Gestures. 

“Fei?”

“Eeeee-yesssssssssssssssssssss.”

“Oh, my God.”

The creature - his _roommate_ \- sighed, shoulders slumping, and he jerked back when Duo reached out a tentative hand, needing to see for himself that this was real, and not the result of something he ate while he was on the road with Heero. But Duo hesitated, giving him the chance to refuse. When he didn’t growl or gnash his teeth, Duo extended his hand again and touched the creature’s chest, just a brief, curious tap. _That was fur. That was honest-to-God fur, and how the fuck was this his life?_

“So… was this the reason why your last situation didn’t work out?”

Wufei sighed again. Duo reached out to touch his face this time, needing to feel those whiskers that kept twitching, and those ears, which at the moment were still flattened against his head. 

Duo had no idea why he suddenly found that adorable.

“It’s okay.”

Wufei whined.

“You’re cleaning the kitchen tomorrow, though.”

 

*

Duo didn’t even remember much about that night a few hours later, when he woke up to the sounds of dishes clattering in the kitchen. He was in his own bed, hunched under the covers, and his door was closed. Locked. Sunlight streamed in through his window, and the details slowly came back to him.

Fur. Teeth. The smell of rotting meat juice. “Shit, that happened,” he muttered.

Which meant… oh, wow.

This was gonna be awkward.

Duo yanked on his pajama pants and remained shirtless. He still hadn’t showered, and he felt manky and stale, but he wandered out of his room, slowly, giving Wufei the chance to hear him as he came around the corner. Wufei had already righted the furniture. The framed print was now missing its glass, but the lightbulb had been replaced in the lamp. Once Duo reached the kitchen, Wufei was by the sink, emptying out the garbage cans and tying off the bags. His hair was slick and damp, not yet in its ponytail, and he was dressed in an undershirt and boxers. His head jerked up as Duo materialized in front of him, eyes full of questions.

“Hey, ‘Fei.”

“Uh, hey.”

“You all right?”

“Yeah. Sort of. Um. Sorry about… this. I’ll buy more food-”

“Don’t worry about the food. We’ll do it later. Look, Wufei… that… that was really you. Right?”

Wufei closed his eyes, and Duo watched the Adam’s apple bob in his thoat. “Yes.” When he opened his eyes, Duo saw fear and a building sheen of tears. “If… if you dont want me to stay, I get it, but I need time to find somewhere else to-”

“What? ‘Fei, no. Oh, no. Don’t. Don’t think I want you gone. It’s just, I was freaked out. Like, _really_ freaked out.”

Wufei looked ashamed before he went back to taking out the trash. “Here,” Duo told him. “I’ll take that out. Just kick back for a minute, okay?” All the meat containers and wrappers were gone, and Wufei had already wiped off the counters and mopped, so the kitchen smelled like Pine-Sol and dish soap. Duo took the bags of trash and jogged them out to the dumpster in their lot, nodding and waving at their neighbors before he went back inside. He locked the door after himself, and he was glad to notice that Wufei had made coffee. “Thanks for making it,” he told him.

“Sure.”

“Have some with me?”

“Yeah.” Wufei still looked uncertain, and a little resigned. Sad.

“Fei, it’s all right.”

Wufei looked miserable, and he hugged himself where he leaned against the counter. 

Duo filled two mugs with the strong, black coffee, handing Wufei’s over. “Is that why you leave? Why you just take off?”

Wufei nodded, and Duo saw him reach up to dash at the corner of his eye with his knuckle. “I didn’t want to tell you.” He took a sip of the dark brew and set the cup down. “You just lost a roommate, and here I come, all desperate to move in.”

“Pfffft. Dude. I was desperate, too. Trust me. I was getting all kinds of randos on Craigslist applying to my ad. And, bro, even after last night, you’re _still_ not the weirdest guy to reply.”

“That… that doesn’t make me feel better. Maybe it was supposed to, but it _really_ doesn’t.”

“Well, what do you want me to tell you? You scared the crap out of me, ‘Fei.”

“I know, I’m so sorry!” Wufei’s voice was pleading. “I was so afraid that if you knew, you’d want me to leave-”

“That’s not the point! ‘Fei, you scared me when I didn’t know where you went, or what happened to you, and you were all cryptic and shit about where you’d been! Anything could have happened to you!”

Wufei just stared at him. “You were worried about me?”

“YES!” Duo scrubbed his hand through his hair, shrugging at him. Heat crawled over his scalp at the implication that Wufei didn’t believe he would worry about his well-being. “Seriously, dude! Tell me where you’re going to be! I’d feel like shit if anything ever happened to you! Not just because you pay rent and your half of the wi-fi and the power bill on time! You’re a halfway decent guy.” Duo sighed, throwing up his hands. “Didn’t you ever live in the dorms? Didn’t you ever have an RA lecturing you about looking out for your roommate and the people in your wing?”

“Yeah, back before I was turned.”

That cooled Duo’s irritation. “So, you weren’t always like this.”

“Nope.”

“What happened?”

“I was volunteering at an animal shelter. They brought in this dog. He was a stray, and the guy who brought him in said he couldn’t take care of him. I was checking him over when he bit me.”

“Wow.”

“I got a rabies shot. Didn’t really help. Three weeks later, I changed.”

“That bites.”

Wufei snorted at the horrible pun as he took another gulp of his coffee, giving Duo the Eyebrow of Judgment over the edge of his cup. Duo rummaged in the fridge and was relieved that they at least had milk. He found the almost-empty bowl of Cheerios, and Wufei handed him a clean bowl from the dish rack. “Did you eat?” Duo asked him as he filled it.

“I’m good. Uh.” He motioned vaguely around the kitchen.

“Oh. Right.”

“I promise I’ll buy more.”

“That’s fine, ‘Fei.”

“I know maybe it’s a dick move for me to even ask, but you seem awfully okay with this, considering,” Wufei told him. He reached across the counter for a spare hair tie that Duo left and used it to tie back his own hair. He folded his arms. “That wasn’t what I expected.”

“Eh.” Duo shrugged and crammed cereal into his mouth. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” he added. Duo chuckled, almost horking his breakfast out through his nose. “What’s so funny?” Wufei’s brows beetled together, and Duo held up his finger to make him pause for a moment until he could swallow.

"I thought you said you weren't a party animal!"  
　  
"I'm not!"  
　  
"Dude... by definition, with what you can do, ya kinda of _are_."  
　  
Wufei opened his mouth to argue this, then closed it. He threw up his hands, tugging on his black ponytail, looking for all the world like a guy who ran out of explanations to give.

“I mean, you come up in here, all straight-laced and uptight. I’d need a tractor to pull a needle out of your ass, Wuffers. And now, check you out! All furry and fierce. I didn’t know if I came home to a crime scene or evidence that you had a good time while I was gone.”

“Oh, God. Don’t. _Please_ don’t.” Wufei grimaced, but Duo just grinned at him.

“You realize that you’re gonna save us tons on our heating bill this winter? I’m snuggling with you from now on, instead of turning on the space heater-”

“Don’t. You. Dare.”

 

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of these days, this might inspire a fluffy or smutty sequel. Not today, mind you, but eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> This will just be a two-shot. I love werewolf stories, especially goofy ones.


End file.
